


new den

by Anonymous



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls
Genre: Animals, F/F, Most likely OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 08:00:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27847306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: just a short story based off my animal designs for them
Relationships: Genocider Syo | Genocide Jack/Naegi Komaru
Kudos: 5
Collections: anonymous





	new den

**Author's Note:**

> pls bear with me on this I haven't written a story in awhile or done one that wasn't in first person pov

Waking up, the young dhole stretched out her limbs as she slowly got up. Looking over at Toko she noticed that the slightly older aardwolf was still asleep. Leaning over slowly, she starts to lick her face letting out a small mew as she hears her purr. Slowly making her way out of their den, Komaru sets to work on the little surprise she has for Toko. Sniffing around, she finds a good spot and gets to digging. A couple of minutes into starting their new den, her ears twitch as she hears a sneeze coming from behind her.

“Dekomaruuu…what’s the big deal getting all of this dirt on me.”

Komaru turns around to a very grumpy looking aardwolf. She starts laughing causing Syo to frown more.

“Sorry! I was just trying to dig us up a new den since it would be nice to live in one we made ourselves instead of it being from one an animal abandoned.”

Komaru watches as Syo stretches out her limbs while getting up and shaking off all the dirt from her fur. Her back fur and tail instantly spike up and her tongue comes out kinda like a blep.

“Hmm...I guess that’s fine this place has been getting pretty cramped since someone likes to be all sprawled out and ends up being all over us when we sleep,” she said while making her way towards her companion.

“Hey! I’m not that bad, plus you two love when we cuddle,” Komaru huffed.

“Whatever you say,” she grunts. “I’m going out to go find something to eat, it feels like this body hasn’t eaten in forever. When was the last time she has even eaten, like a few days ago? I’m practically starving!”

“Syo…Toke ate like a few hours ago.”

“That was such a looong time ago,” the aardwolf responded while running off.

“Don’t stay out for too long!” Komaru yelled out.

“Ok time to get back to work,” Komaru says while looking at the barely started den.

The dhole gets straight back to work letting out a little whistle while wagging her tail. The thought of how happy Toko will be when she sees the finished hole brings her to dig faster. After some time Komaru stops to take a break seeing as she is already part of the way finished.

“Syo has been gone for a while now I hope she didn’t get herself into trouble like last time,” she thinks.

As she turns around to go look for her, the dhole comes face to face with a pair of red-eyes. She jumps back, letting out a scream. Syo lets out a cackle from her reaction.

“Don’t laugh! You scared me half to death,” the dhole whined.

“Kyahahaha you should have seen the look on your face. It never gets old,” Syo laughed out.

“Haha,” Komaru huffed.

“Oh don’t be like that you should be used to that by now. Anyways I brought back a gift,” she purred.

The dhole’s ears perked up, tailing wagging as she waited to be shown the gift the aardwolf mentioned. Komaru watched as Syo’s tongue came out of her mouth with a bunch of termites stuck to it. Komaru jumps back with her ears pinned to her head.

“Syo that’s gross,” Komaru says while watching her slowly move closer trying not to laugh. She took a step back every time the other stepped closer.

“C’mon dekomaru won’t you accept my lovely gift,” Syo says while sprinting towards her.

Turning around, Komaru makes a break for it. “Syo! I need to finish before Toko fronts again we can’t keep doing this every time you eat,” she laughed out.

Turning her head around, she sees Syo catching up to her. While not paying attention, she trips over a rock causing the other one to crash into her. They roll a couple of feet away with Komaru ending up on top. Opening up her eyes, Komaru looks up towards Syo and sees her smirking.

“I can get used to this position,” she purred.

“Oh shut up,” Komaru said, rolling her eyes and placing her paw on the other’s face. “But this is nice,” she says while nuzzling into Syo’s chest, feeling the vibration from her purring. Komaru lets out a mew as they lie there.

“Ok get up you’re heavier than you look,” Syo says after awhile. Komaru pouts, getting off of her.

“Let us go finish up that den so we don’t have to do it tomorrow and maybe after we can cuddle before I have to go”

Yipping and tail wagging, Komaru runs ahead of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> might do some more of these when I get more ideas


End file.
